I Will Love Again
by Fi Felton
Summary: Uma aposta, uma vitima, uma mentira, um vencedor, uma desilusão... mas ela voltará a amar...


esta song é a continuação da songfic "Fighter" ... as capas de ambas as fics estao no meu profile.  
Nota: estas songs foram feitas ha três anos por tanto é para ter em conta que eu so tinha lido até ao 4º livro se não me engano P  
Obrigada e por favor comentem \ não custa muito.

Fi Felton )

* * *

A guerra entre o bem e o mal já durava há três anos e meio. Ela tinha começado quando o trio mais famoso de Hogwarts estava a meio do seu sétimo ano, mas Hogwarts só fechou um ano e meio depois. Agora todos os aurores e os melhores medi-bruxos estavam em Hogwarts reunidos por causa da guerra. 

Já haviam morrido milhares de pessoas, trouxas e bruxos. A guerra é realmente uma coisa horrenda, tristeza, o desespero que a guerra traz é angustiante.

Na antiga sala comunal da grifinória, antiga porque, com a guerra, já não havia diferenças, estavam todos de mesmo lado: do lado do bem; na sala estava sentada Gina Weasley, uma menina com 19 anos mas com corpo e alma de mulher.

Era uma noite particularmente calma. Ela olhava da janela o céu, estrelado, pensava no que ela viveu e como ela se tornara no que é agora. Uma mulher independente, bela (como todos diziam) sonhadora e uma lutadora.

Ela tornara-se assim graças a uma grande desilusão amorosa. Tudo começou com uma aposta, Harry e cia estavam no seu 6º ano, era o 1º dia de aulas.

_Did I ever tell you, how you live in me _

_Every waking moment, even in my dreams _

_And if all this talk is crazy _

_And you don't know what I mean _

_Does it really matter _

_Just as long as I believe_

**…………………..………………………….……Flashback………………….…………….…………………**

"Rony e Hermione já namoravam e eram o casal mais cobiçado de Hogwarts. Quando o trio ia a caminho da 1º aula da tarde, poções, uma voz fria os faz parar e olhar para trás:

- O casal mais podre de Hogwarts: o pobre ruivo e a trouxa sabe-tudo - disse Draco Malfoy com o seu ar de superioridade.

Rony ia-lhe à cara se não fosse pelo Harry e Hermione, que o agarram.

- Quem te dera ter uma namorada que te respeite, seja bonita e simpática, e acima de tudo, que te AME - disse Harry.

- Posso ter se quiser, queres apostar, Potter? - Disse, esticando a mão.

- Quero... - disse apertando a mão do Malfoy.

- Se eu ganhar, o que é o mais provável, ninguém resiste ao meu charme, tu, Potter, vais deixar-me apanhar o pomo de ouro nos próximos jogos deste ano e...

- E... não achas de mais? - Disse o Rony.

- Preferes todos os jogos ate saíres de Hogwarts? - Perguntou o Malfoy, olhando para Harry.

- E Malfoy...

- E deixam-me o caminho livre para eu conquistar a Chang. E olha que estou a ser muito generoso.

Houve um silêncio até que:

- Então, Potter, já com medo e eu ainda não ganhei?

- Harry, não tens de aceitar - Disse Hermione com um ar preocupada.

- Eu aceito...

_I will love again _

_Though my heart is breaking, I will love again _

_Stronger than before _

_I will love again _

_Even if it takes a lifetime to get over you _

_Heaven only knows, I will love again_

E foi aí que tudo começou. Deram o prazo de 6 meses para provar que a garota gostava mesmo dele e em 1 semana de pesquisa o Malfoy encontrou a garota, e decidiu que podia ser 2 em 1: ganhava a aposta e irritava o Weasley. Gina Weasley seria sua vítima, ela era simpática, meiga, carinhosa e muito bonita. Ela possuía uma beleza rara: uma pele muito branca e sardas que realçavam o seu rosto, e o cabelo ruivo ajudava nisso.

Em 2 semanas ele conquistou a sua amizade, sabe-se lá como. E uma semana depois ele declarou-se com um lindo boquet de rosas brancas que condiziam coma sua pureza.

E assim eles namoram cinco meses. O que Gina não sabia era que ele não era realmente fiel, como o namoro deles era secreto, Draco muitas das noites ficavas com outras garotas.

_People never tell you _

_The way they truly feel _

_I would die for you gladly _

_If I knew it was for real _

_So if all this talk sounds crazy _

_And the words don't come out right _

_Does it really matter _

_If it gets me through this night_

Era Março, o prazo estava para terminar. Draco convenceu Gina a assumir o namoro deles:

- Gi, eu estou farto de nos encontrarmos às escondidas.

- Eu sei, tu repetes isso 10vezes por dia. Mas eu tenho medo.

- Eu sei defender-me, tá? Eu sei que são 6 irmãos contra mim mas eu dou conta do recado... - ela riu.

- Não é isso, é claro que tu dás conta deles. Eu estava a pensar na reacção dos nossos pais.

- Com Lúcio posso eu bem e pelo que eu sei os teus pais não são muito rígidos.

- É... tens razão, porquê ter medo?

- Então vamos assumir o nosso namoro... - disse Draco com um sorriso que Gina não via à cinco meses, um sorriso maléfico e cínico.

_I will love again _

_Though my heart is breaking, I will love again _

_Stronger than before _

_I will love again _

_Even if it takes a lifetime to get over you _

_Heaven only knows, I will love again_

E assim foi, eles começaram a andar de mãos dadas, e no final do dia, toda Hogwarts já sabia que eles namoravam. E foi nesse mesmo dia em que Rony, Harry e Hermione encontraram-se frente-a-frente com o casal, e quando Rony ia começar a fazer um escândalo, Draco dirigiu-se a Harry, ainda com as mãos dadas a Gina, e entrego-lhe a garota:

- Toma Potter ganhei a aposta.

- Aposta ...- disse Gina olhando para Harry.

Enquanto o loiro ia-se embora o moreno contava a história da aposta à garota, que se desfez em lágrimas.

E assim a casa do loiro ganhou a taça de quadribol e Malfoy acabou por namorar a Chang."

**…………………..…………………….……End of Flashback…………………...……………………**

_If I'm true to myself, nobody else _

_Can take the place of you _

_But I've got to move on _

_Tell me what else can I do_

- E a vida continua - suspirou Gina deixando uma lágrima cair, ela acabara de quebrar uma promessa que tinha feito a si mesma: nunca mais chorar por um homem. Eles não merecem e os que merecem nunca fariam chorar a pessoa que amam.

- Tá uma noite magnifica, não está?

- Harry!...

- O que foi, Gina? Estavas a chorar?

- É que há tanto tempo que eu não chorava... - e começou a chorar e soluçar.

- Pronto, não chores - Harry deu-lhe um caloroso abraço.

- Eu estava a pensar no passado...

- Desculpa, desculpa pelo que eu fiz.

- Mas o que tu fizeste?

- A aposta...

- Ah, isso, não tiveste culpa.

- Tive! Foi uma aposta muito estúpida, senão fosses tu seria outra garota.

- Mas já passou - ela disse, saindo do abraço e limpando as lágrimas com as costas das mãos.

- Eu é que devia dizer isso, tu é que estas a chorar.

- Tens razão - abrindo um sorriso fraco.

- Ficas tão linda quando sorris.

- Obrigada - agradeceu, corando.

E um silêncio invadiu a sala.

_I will love again _

_Though my heart is breaking, I will love again _

_Stronger than before _

_I will love again _

_Even if it takes a lifetime to get over you _

_Heaven only knows, I will love again_

- Sabes, Harry, a vida continua e eu voltarei a amar.

- É assim mesmo que tens de pensar.

- Mas eu sozinha não sei se consigo...

- Vais sim, tu és forte já passaste pelo pior.

- Ajudas-me ... - disse, baixando a cabeça.

_I will love again _

_One day I know, I will love again _

_You can't stop me from loving again_

- ...

- Por favor...

- Claro. - disse, com disse com um sorriso de orelha a orelha - Estava a ver que nunca mais pedias.

- Obrigada.

- Juntos vamos conseguir.

_Breathing again _

_Feeling again _

_I know one day, I'll love again_

Os seus rostos estavam cada vez mais próximos até que os seus lábios se tocaram e se envolveram num terno e caloroso beijo.

* * *

Tradução: 

Já alguma vez te disse, como tu vives em mim

Todos os momentos até nos meus sonhos

E se isto tudo é de loucos

E Tu não sabes o que eu quero dizer

Só interessa

Enquanto eu acreditar

Eu vou amar outra vez

Embora o meu coração esteja quebrado,

Eu vou amar outra vez

Mais forte do que antes

Eu vou amar outra vez

Mesmo que demore uma vida para te esquecer

Somente o céu sabe, eu vou amar outra vez

As pessoas nunca te disseram

O que realmente sentem

Eu morria por ti contente

Se eu soubesse que era real

Assim se toda a conversa soar louca

E as palavras não saírem direito

Só interessa

Se começar esta noite

Eu vou amar outra vez

Embora o meu coração esteja quebrado,

Eu vou amar outra vez

Mais forte do que antes

Eu vou amar outra vez

Mesmo que demore uma vida para te esquecer

Somente o céu sabe, eu vou amar outra vez

Se eu for verdadeira para mim mesma,

Mais ninguém pode ficar no teu lugar

Mas eu tenho de continuar

Diz-me o que mais eu posso fazer

Eu vou amar outra vez

Embora o meu coração esteja quebrado,

Eu vou amar outra vez

Mais forte do que antes

Eu vou amar outra vez

Mesmo que demore uma vida para te esquecer

Somente o céu sabe, eu vou amar outra vez

Eu vou amar outra vez

Um dia eu sei, eu vou amar outra vez

Tu não podes impedir-me de amar outra vez

Respirar outra vez

Sentir outra vez

Um dia eu vou amar outra vez


End file.
